The Lamparii
Basics The Lamparii are worm-like species of sealing with large mouths and lots of teeth. These creatures evolved from what use to be known as a Lamprey and are now bi-pedal omnivores, though their culture tends to involve mostly meat. These creatures are primarily bipedal and have 4 limbs with 2 arms and 2 legs. Body Structure A Lamparii begins its life nearly blind and completely limbless, their blindless subsides after about a week of life and their limbs typically grow between the ages of 1-2. A Lamparii also starts out with a single set of dull teeth straight from birth and will grow an additional 3 sets of sharper teeth and have their first row of teeth replaced with sharper ones during their childhood for a total of 152 teeth. A Lamparii's hands have 3 fingers each and a tumb while their feet have 3 large toes all of which are the same size, all fingers and toes have no nails. These creatures do not have any bones but instead have an incredibly flexible cartilage-fibre structure allowing them to bend and twist themselves around easily. Their skin also tend to secrete a mucus-like substance from time to time to moisturise their smooth skin, this can sometimes cause their skin to feel slimy. The Lamparii come in a wide variety of colours, the most notable colours include varying shades of brown, peach, red, blue, black, yellow and purple. Diet A Lamparii is exclusively a carnivore for their first 4-6 years of their life and as such tend to eat mostly meat for their lives, all Lamparii become omnivores after their digestive tract has developed. Many different types of seafood are included in a Lamparii's diet which is typically broken up with side dishes of kelp or grain products such as kelp loaf or rice. They also like to use a variety of different spices in their dishes. Culture The Lamparii culture consists of communities built near large bodies of water and the vast oceans as seafood is a large part of their diet. These cities are not as advanced as some places like Inkopolis but are not primitive by any means. The main capital of the Lamparii is located on an ocean shore known as Riggle Ridge in front of a large expanse of mountains. Small Lamparii settlements can also be found farther inland along rivers of near large lakes. All Lamparii wear clothing in public which include shirts, pants, shoes, headgear, and other types of accessories. While fashion isn't a large concern in the Lamaprii culture they do like to dress themselves up and have taken a lot of inspiration from the Inklings type of fashion. Maw Ball The most popular sport played by the Lamparii is something known as Maw Ball, a highly active game where competitive teams of Lamparii attempt to collect more Maw Balls then the opposing team. Abilities A Lamparii is able to retract its arms and legs back into its body to revert themselves to a worm-like state, giving them increased speed. Their limbs can be retracted and brought back out at any time by a Lamparii. The Lamparii are also capable of unhinging their jaws to open their mouths much wider, revealing all their teeth in a circular maw shape. Relations The Lamparii are not the most social of creatures and tend to stay within the bounds of their own cities and settlements, however the Lamparii do occasionally interact with other species of sealings if they happen interest them in some way. Octarians: Lamparii have little to no physical relations with the Octarians and have no large events in dealings with them in the past. They find their overuse of technology to be confusing and annoying. Most Lamparii see the Octarians as nothing but a source food and are hostile to most Octarians that they come across. This hostile behaviour has destroyed relations between the two races to the point where they will attack each other on site. Inklings: Unlike the Octarians the Inklings and their culture are more enjoyable and seemingly less obnoxious than the Octarians. They enjoy watching their colourful turf war matches from their settlements, making the Inklings a great source of entertainment for their culture. Beyond this the races have few connections to each other and they tend to stay away from their hyperactive cities and events. Though it has been rumoured that there are groups of Lamparii that are attempting to integrate into the Inkling societies and become more involved with social events such as Splatfest. The Great Turf War: Though the Lamparii did not play an active roll in fighting during the war as their culture was fairly underdeveloped at this point they did assist the Inklings as opposed to helping the Octarians. Lamparii settlements along the ocean and inland rivers became safe areas for wandering Inklings fighting Octarians forces, which cemented a good relationship between the Inklings and Lamparii that still last to this day. (Other Race relations waiting, message me if you want some relationship set up with your own species.) Notable Lamparii (OC's) Abalone Fitch Trivia * Lamparii typically live for up to 80 years (The longest living Lamparii was known to be 87 years old) * Lamparii unlike some sealings are able to swim through water with ease and when in their worm-like form can dart through water at incredible speeds of up to 45 MPH Category:Race Category:Species